


until i burst

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Body Worship, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, kind of???, most of is just about the kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kun wants to keep feeding Ten until he’s moaning with discomfort and pleasure and clutching a much, much larger belly.Until he bursts.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188
Collections: Anonymous





	until i burst

“Did you sleep in the studio?”

Ten yawns, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. “Yeah… I stayed up painting a few extras then fell asleep on my desk.”

Kun hums in disapproval, as his partner walks into the kitchen, going straight for the coffee machine. Last night, he’d let Ten send him to bed first because he’d promised he’d join him in a few minutes, but the younger never came. Kun feels like nagging him about it, but he’s not the one under pressure here. He should probably let this one pass. “Nervous?”

“As hell.”

It’s a regular Wednesday, of another regular week. Kun is making breakfast after spending the night. The sun has risen and the weather is nice, and the sounds of the city outside welcome the morning, kicking off the new day with a good start. The older isn’t impressed by the sight in front of him, has seen it many mornings after waking up– Ten, with his blonde hair messy, a few pillow marks on his face, and wearing the same thing he always wears to bed: a worn-out pair of gray pajama pants with paint on them. Nothing else.

It’s like any other day, really– but not for Ten. For him, it’s a matter of life or death.

“It’ll be fine,” Kun promises, turning off the stove and leaning with his back against the counter so he can look at his boyfriend. “I’m sure you’ll sell everything.”

Ten turns his face slightly to blow a kiss at the other. Then he gets back to preparing his coffee. “Thank you. I hope so.”

For the last couple of months, Ten has been restlessly working on a new project. Day and night he’s been painting, creating some of the most beautiful pieces Kun has ever seen him make. He’ll be exhibiting them today at a private gallery a few blocks down, a collection of 25 large, medium and small artworks that took him a considerable amount of time and effort. His goal is to sell most, if not all, of them. The amount of investors, collectors, and talent scouts that’ll be attending has made him work a hundred times harder than ever before. 

This night has got to be perfect.

“I wish you could be there with me,” Ten says after taking a sip of his drink to make sure the coffee is the way he likes it. 

Kun wishes that, too, but there’s nothing they can do about it. So he just walks closer to the other, wraps his arms around his naked torso from behind, and presses a kiss to the back of his head. “I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

It makes Ten smile. 

It’s the little moments like these the ones Kun loves the most. When it’s just the two of them and there are no more words needed, just their bodies pressed together, enjoying the other’s presence. Kun lets his hands rub up and down his boyfriend’s torso, a gesture that’s meant to bring reassurance.

Instead, it makes him worry. 

Ten’s always been a naturally thin guy, with toned muscles and a flat stomach from spending hours at the dance studio. He keeps a somewhat healthy lifestyle that both of them are used to, with the occasional indulgence of sweet treats and baked goods. Still, right now, as Kun’s fingers trace down Ten’s thorax, there’s a significant difference that makes him stop. 

Kun takes a step back and takes one hard look at his boyfriend– at the way his pants hang slightly looser around his hips, the way his body has definitely lost fat. His ribs don’t show just yet, but Kun could _feel_ them under his hands less than a second ago, and his shoulder blades are protruding and bony as he turns around to give Kun a questioning look.

Ten has clearly lost a fair amount of weight compared to the last few weeks, and it’s considerably concerning for his partner. 

“What? Are you checking me out?” the younger lifts an eyebrow, bringing the cup to his lips.

Kun doesn’t seem amused by the playful tease. “You’ve lost weight,” he says, brows furrowed.

Ten mimics his expression and looks down at his own body. He doesn’t seem to mind, though, because he then shrugs like it’s no big deal and takes a sip from his coffee. “Hadn’t noticed.”

“Have you been eating well?” his boyfriend insists. He can get hung up on the smallest of things, and even though Ten loves him, he wishes Kun could relax a little.

“I eat every lunch you’ve been packing for me, don’t I?” he tries reassuring, reminding the other about the countless empty tupperware containers he’s returned over the last few months. “And whenever you drop by, I’d eat with you, too.”

Still, Kun doesn’t seem convinced. “Have you been eating other meals besides _mine_?”

Ten stares at Kun with big, innocent eyes and takes another sip from his drink. He doesn’t exactly answer the question, but the silence does.

“ _Ten!_ ” the older calls out, frustration staining his voice.

“I forget sometimes, okay? It’s not a big deal,” his boyfriend tries to defend himself, though, considering the way Kun’s eyes widen, it doesn’t really play well on his favor. “And not always! Just… Sometimes. Like, whenever I’d get so focused on painting, I’d accidentally skip breakfast or dinner…” he admits. Then, under his breath, confesses. “Or both.”

Kun looks like he’s about to pass out. He starts shaking his head slowly, like he’s thinking of the exact words he’d like to start this lecture with. Ten can already feel his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. “Are you kidding me, Yongqin? You’ve been starving yourself for months _,_ but it’s not a big deal?”

“Calm down, grumpy, I wasn’t _starving_. I just got a little too busy the last couple of weeks to even get hungry at all,” the younger puts down his cup and places a hand on Kun’s shoulder. He can tell it’s really upsetting his boyfriend. “It’s normal. It was just stress.”

“I could’ve reminded you. I _should’ve_ asked you if you’d been eating. What if you overworked yourself? No eating? No sleeping? Just working. _How did your boyfriend die?_ Oh, I didn’t bother to check in on him and let him work until he starved himself to death.”

He shouldn’t, he knows it, but Ten can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips at the little scenario Kun just built by himself. That imagination of his can take him to some very dark places sometimes.

“Who said anything about _dying?_ ” he snickers, rubbing his hand up and down Kun’s arm. “I’m here. Sure, a couple of pounds lighter, but I’m fine, you see?” he smiles for the other, moves his shoulders a little to prove a point. “Plus, today’s the exhibition day, which means all that stress will be over. I promise I’ll start looking after myself, okay?”

He softly presses his lips to Kun’s, a chaste kiss that appears to say the truth.

Kun bites the inside of his lip, but he nods. “Yeah, okay. I’m sorry,” he pulls Ten back into his arms. He can’t help but keep noticing how thin he is– he can feel Ten’s collarbones dig into his chest– but he trusts his partner. He’s fine. “I’m sorry, you know I’m a worrier. I worry so you don’t have to.”

To that, Ten allows himself to smile brightly. “I know, baby. And I hope you know that I appreciate that a lot.”

Another kiss, then one more. Ten really hit the jackpot when Kun agreed on dating him, almost a year ago. He’s been nothing but sweet and caring since day one, and the younger would never admit this out loud, but he’s sure that he _would_ probably die without him. Literally. He’s a little careless sometimes.

“Alright, then,” Ten frees himself from Kun’s grasp with one last peck. “I have to go get ready. I’m heading out early today.”

“You’re kidding.”

“... What?”

Kun looks at him like he’s a second away from smacking him in the head with a frypan. “You haven’t had breakfast yet, Mr. _I’ll-start-looking-after-myself_.”

A few feet away from them, still on top of the stove, is a steamer with what look like forgotten stuffed buns inside. They look delicious and, knowing Kun, they probably are. Still, it’s not enough for the younger to crave a taste right now. He’s still got so much on his mind.

Ten pouts. Pouting always works with Kun. “I really have to leave early, though… I have to take the extra paintings to the studio, help set up the exhibition, make sure everything is in place, talk to a few people...”

Kun sighs. “... Fine. I’ll pack these for you while you go get ready. Eat them on the way there? Please?”

“Will do,” his boyfriend nods reassuringly, a hand coming up to pinch one of Kun’s cheeks. “I’m sorry I keep worrying you, baby. After tonight, you can feed me all you want, okay? Until I burst.”

He gives Kun a big smile and presses their lips together. 

Then he hops out of the kitchen like he doesn’t have a care in the world.  
  


* * *

It’s too late when Kun realizes– he took things a little too seriously.

It’s too embarrassing to say it out loud but, if he’s being honest with himself, he knows he does his best when he’s cooking for Ten. The scrawny little punk always looks so eager and hungry whenever Kun tells him about new recipes he’s thinking of trying, and he must admit that he enjoys the compliments and praise that spill out of his boyfriend’s lips whenever he succeeds on making a tasty meal.

He hopes this happens tonight.

Less than half an hour ago, Ten had called to share the good news– all of his paintings at the exhibition had been sold, and more than three collectors had shown interest in commissioning him for bigger, more expensive pieces. His voice while telling Kun everything was pure ecstasy, and the older had felt so happy and proud he’d promised a celebratory dinner.

Except… Maybe he’d overdone it.

_Ten did say I could feed him all I wanted,_ he tries to justify himself and the dozen different plates that are finishing cooking. The oven, the stove, the microwave– every last bit of the kitchen is full of food and drinks that are waiting to be eaten and, deep down, Kun hopes it all disappears into Ten when he gets here.

He knows the younger’s got an appetite, has seen him wolf down an entire pizza on his own after dance practice. This should be a piece of cake– though, after not eating properly for the last couple of weeks, he should be hungry enough to finish the entire cake if he wanted.

“Kun!” the sound of the door and his name being called pull him out of his thoughts.

When he walks into the living room, he doesn’t even have the time to welcome back his boyfriend before he’s got the younger’s lips on his own. Kun gasps into the other’s mouth the second he feels Ten pushing onto him like he wants to devour him. Ten pins him against the wall, his hands cupping Kun’s cheeks, and the kiss grows heavy, their lips parting into a long, open-mouthed kiss. Ten’s breath hitches as he runs his hand down Kun’s chest, then his stomach...

But just before he can get to where he was so diligently headed, the older pulls back.

“Whoa there,” he struggles to catch his breath, and so does Ten in front of him. He’s got a big, dumb smile on his face, like he’s drunk on the moment. “Someone’s happy.”

Ten scoffs. “Happy? I’m on cloud nine!” he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, swings a little as to demonstrate just how blissful he feels. “Every single painting, Kun. Sold. Even the extra ones I did overnight,” he speaks cheerfully, and it’s contagious. Kun can’t help but smile, too. “ _God_ , I’m so relieved, I feel so accomplished, I just want to… I just want to...”

He launches himself forward, ready to catch Kun’s lips into his own again, but the older turns his head, avoiding his lips. Ten frowns.

Kun runs his fingers through Ten’s hair, pushes it back in place. “As much as I _love_ being the one thing you want to do right now...” he gestures towards the kitchen behind them. “You owe me dinner.”

Ten pouts like that’s gonna work. “But I’m not hungry.”

Spoke too soon. Now that he’s focused on something other than jumping his boyfriend, he can smell it– the dozen different scents of Kun’s comfort food and baked pastries, all coming from the kitchen. And it’s then that, much to his embarrassment and Kun’s delight, his stomach grumbles rather loudly.

The older smiles triumphant. “I thought so,” he pats Ten’s stomach lovingly. “Come on, you can tell me all about the exhibition while I finish dinner.”

Reluctantly, Ten obeys.

He slumps into a chair in his dining room as Kun walks back to the food, and he starts talking about the exhibition, the compliments he got from some of the pickiest collectors in town, and about the kind of jobs he got offered throughout the day.

“This guy wants me to paint a whole wall on his house!” he exclaims, and Kun smiles fondly from the kitchen. "I asked if he had a theme or idea for me to follow, but he said no. He just wants me to paint whatever I want because he likes my style so much."

“Can you blame him? You’ve got quite the unique style,” Kun praises, noticing Ten smiling shyly from his seat. “But to work on something that big, every big artist must eat a big meal beforehand. You ready for the first course?”

Ten nods. “Bring it on, baby,” he says a little too confidently.

When Kun comes out of the kitchen, though, a silver tray in hand, that confidence wavers. 

He looks up in surprise and his eyes widen as he notices just how much food is on it– a bowl of pasta with creamy sauce, another of steaming soup, a massive mountain of mashed potatoes drowning in gravy, a thick slab of pork ribs, and several glistening buttery rolls. 

Kun sets it down on the table, then happily sits on the chair next to Ten.

The younger’s mouth hangs open in awe. “... You’re surely joining me, right?”

"Nope,” his boyfriend calmly rests his face over his palm. “I've already eaten."

He feels excitement fluttering in his core as he notices Ten’s mouth watering slightly, then swallowing nervously. With the food in front of him, his stomach growls a little more audibly than last time. Kun has to bite back a smile.

"You said I could feed you as much as I wanted,” he says happily. “So dig in!”

Hesitantly, Ten picks up his fork and dives into the pasta while trying, but failing, to hide his ravenous enthusiasm. No matter how many _I’m not hungry_ kind of statements he hears, Kun knows his boyfriend better than he knows himself. He’s starving. He’s missed eating full meals such as these.

At the first bite, Ten can’t help but moan slightly at the taste.

“Screw you and your annoyingly delicious food,” he murmurs with his mouth full. 

Kun watches in fascination as he chews and swallows, cheeks bulging as he devours the pasta, managing to get sauce all over his face in the process. Ten is usually a clean eater, but it’s been a while since he’s eaten like this. The plate is cleared faster than Kun had expected, and his boyfriend wipes self-consciously at his mouth with a napkin before taking a bite of one buttery roll. Moaning and closing his eyes briefly, he finishes it in two more bites. Ten had barely registered just how hungry he actually was, but now that he’s at the presence of such delicious meals cooked by his boyfriend, he almost doesn’t think he can stop eating.

"This is incredible, Kun," he tells the other, truthfully. 

And, as much as he should be happy for the compliments he’s receiving, the reason behind Kun’s smile is much more complicated. He feels _excited_ as he watches his partner indulge in the food that’s been specially cooked for him, as every plate is almost licked clean to the last bit of sauce.

Watching Ten eat has sparked something inside Kun that he doesn’t dare name yet, so the older simply shrugs. "I'm glad you like it. Try the soup."

With less resistance than before, Ten does as he’s told. The broth is rich and warm, laced with chunks of chicken and dumplings the way he likes it. It only takes a moment for him to abandon the spoon in favor of simply tipping the bowl up to his lips. Kun watches as he gulps it down, pausing only to breathe and chew the more solid bits. His stomach is being slowly stretched by the intake of food, but Ten doesn’t seem to have noticed that yet.

He doesn’t seem to have noticed the weighty sensation slowly building in his midsection.

Sighing happily, the younger puts the bowl down and mops up what was left of the broth with another roll, eating it in three bites before turning to the ribs and potatoes. These he eats simultaneously, with first a bite of one and then a bite of the other, slower than he had before, tearing into the saucy meat and taking bites of the creamy, dense potatoes. Kun feels himself grow hot as the other boy starts to moan more frequently, at the taste and at the weight and warmth of the food in his stomach.

He _knew_ Ten could finish off three large meals worth of food, he just didn’t know he would do it this quickly. So when his boyfriend finally leans back with a sigh, he’s more than a bit impressed. The blonde lets out a soft belch, seemingly embarrassed, and then groans.

"Fuck, that’s… Definitely much more food than I’ve had in a while," he murmurs, self-conscious hands going to his stomach. His middle is visibly bloated, his shirt slightly stretched out, and he tries to cover it with the sides of his blazer.

Kun almost wants to smack his hands away.

Instead, he just licks his lips. “That was nothing. You look like you could still eat a bit more." 

He’s not sure why he said it– Ten is visibly full, which was their (his?) original goal. Just to get the other to eat a proper meal. But now, recalling everything he just saw and _heard_ as Ten downed all of his food, Kun wants to take him beyond simply full. 

He wants to keep feeding him until he’s moaning with discomfort and pleasure and clutching a much, much larger belly.

Until he bursts.

Ten’s eyebrows furrow in disbelief. "You’re kidding," he chuckles breathlessly. 

Without saying a word, Kun rises and disappears back into the kitchen. 

To be honest, he’d been a little over-enthusiastic in his preparation of food. There’d been quite a few recipes he’d been meaning to try lately, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do them, with his own personal food taster. 

He still has plenty more on hand. 

So he grabs a pot roast he had made earlier, along with a loaf of buttery bread. 

When he returns, he finds Ten with his hands over his belly. The overfilled organ is pushing out against his shirt, stretching it out several inches into a neat little bulge, and the younger is massaging it slightly as if it hurts. As soon as he hears Kun’s footsteps getting closer, though, he hides his stomach behind his blazer again.

Kun swallows.

"Holy shit, you were not kidding," Ten mumbles when his boyfriend sets the plates in front of him. "I can’t possibly eat more."

"Give it a try," Kun suggests.

Ten stares at the food in front of him and, honestly, _screw Kun and his delicious food._ The plates in front of him look like something he’ll regret if he doesn’t have at least one bite.

So he tries the roast, eating slower than before, yet soon enough there’s grease around his lips, despite his best efforts. He moans softly with delight at this plate, too, babbling half-coherent compliments about what a fantastic cook Kun is. Always has been. He just outdid himself this time.

Said cook, for his part, is riveted. 

He keeps glancing between Ten’s smiling face and his growing stomach. His belly is slowly expanding, the incremental difference more obvious than before as he takes each huge bite of the rich meat. It’s pushed back the blazer and has started to press at the waistband of his pants, and Kun has to fight the urge to reach out and touch it because of how much he loves it. He loves the healthy-looking flush of Ten’s cheeks from overeating—so different from the dark circles and tired eyes he had when he spent days on end buried in his studio forgetting to eat at all. Kun loves the swell of his belly, the little groans he makes when hiccups jostle his stomach around, the soft gurgles and burps he can’t seem to help.

But most of all? Kun loves that Ten doesn’t actually seem like he wants to stop.

Slices of buttery bread between bites of meat only aid the distention. Ten occasionally crams a whole slice into his mouth, making his cheeks bulge out in the most attractive of ways. Kun swallows nervously as the blonde runs an eager tongue over his fingers, and then across his lips. Before it seemed possible, the roast– meant to feed at least three– and a whole loaf of bread is gone, packed into Ten’s now uncomfortably stuffed stomach. He leans back again with a groan, arching his back slightly, his cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"Okay... I kinda actually feel like I'm gonna burst..." he murmurs softly. "I don’t think I should’ve… Fuck, I’m so full.”

Kun can’t take his eyes from that rounded belly– it bulges out in front as well as slightly to either side, pressing down on the waistband of his pants and forcing his shirt to ride up. Even if he wanted to, his blazer probably couldn’t hide such a bloat.

Looking down at himself, Ten’s face grows red. Embarrassed, he attempts to shove his shirt back down, but Kun actually stops him. Instead, he pushes the tight garment even higher, until it’s bunched around the younger man’s ribs.

“Kun...” Ten mumbles, but he stays put, doesn’t try to cover himself like he so badly wants to. 

His boyfriend lets his eyes skate up his body. The round stomach, his flushed face. He can’t stop looking, his face impossibly hot, an erection throbbing painfully against the seam of his pants.

Kun had suspected about this unusual fetish of his for some time. It was, indeed, one of the reasons he loved cooking– that weird satisfaction of feeding the people he loved, hear them say how much they enjoyed his food. But never before had he imagined such a detailed scenario, let alone have it play out right before his eyes. Ten seems oblivious still, his face flushed but not form anything sexual. Kun feels safe to guess it’s from both the pleasure of the food and the embarrassment of being seen like this by his partner.

But, to Kun, Ten has never looked sexier.

“You’re beautiful,” spills from the older’s lips.

Ten has a hard time both breathing and understanding. “W-What are you… Talking about?”

“Look at you. You look beautiful,” Kun mumbles almost like he’s in a trance, and once again his hands go to Ten’s midsection, but his fingers hover this time, unsure. “Can I?”

Ten’s hands automatically fly to his stomach, as if he were protective of it. “Y-You want to... Touch me?”

His voice is small, and Kun’s heart twists sharply as he nods eagerly, aggressively, throwing all care out the window as he tries to portray just how much he wants this, wants Ten, wants to see him eating well like this. 

Without waiting for permission, he reaches out and touches Ten’s distended belly, kneading at it gently. It brings out a moan from the blonde, and his boyfriend draws back sharply upon realizing what he's done.

"W-Wait, Kun, no..." Ten pants, startling him. "Dah... damn, that felt... _really_ good. Don't stop."

Wordlessly, hardly believing his ears, Kun brings his chair closer and leans toward his boyfriend a little to rub at his belly, gently but firmly. Ten sighs with apparent relief as he works and Kun feels himself flush hotter and hotter as he runs his hands along the warm skin, tender and straining to hold what it contains. It’s round and firm, but still soft and with a slight give when he pushes gently. Ten closes his eyes and moans softly at each touch. 

And Kun still feels too shy to say it out loud, but he wants to see this belly even _bigger_. He wants to feed Ten more.

"I don't suppose you have room for dessert?"

Ten opens one of his eyes to shoot his boyfriend a disbelieving look. "Kun, I..." he groans as Kun kneads his soft stomach, helps the food inside make way for a little bit more. Ten’s eyes flutter back closed, embarrassingly enjoying this a little too much. "I'd love to, baby, but… I-I’m so stuffed... If I eat anymore, I don’t think I’ll be able to get up from this chair."

Kun feels himself grow hot at the thought, the pressure in his pants increasing. "Maybe... Go to our room?" he suggests, his voice so quiet Ten almost couldn’t hear it. “I could, you know… Bring you dessert there.”

For a terrifying minute, Ten doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even react.

The older feels like maybe he’s stepped out of line. Maybe he went too far. He overfed his beautiful boyfriend to understand this newly discovered kink, without taking into consideration what Ten would think about that. Maybe he’s thinking about the right way to break up with Kun. Will he do it right now, while he’s stuffed as hell and unable to move much? Or will he do it tomorrow, as soon as he can run away from this place and this man?

Kun’s imagination runs wild. His hands stay very still over Ten’s belly.

Then, an answer.

Ten’s considerably slow in getting up, groaning and holding his protesting stomach with one hand as he uses the other to push himself off of the chair like a pregnant woman. He pauses, upon getting himself upright, to catch his breath and take off his blazer. He leaves it on the chair behind him before shuffling towards the couch until he’s close enough to collapse on it with a groan.

"Here is fine, in case I make a mess," he huffs good-naturedly. 

Kun swallows nervously as the blonde struggles with the button on his pants. With a pop and a sigh of relief, it comes undone, and Ten’s belly spills out, the zipper shoved down on its own to make way for him.

" _Ah_ , I think that freed up a bit of room,” he makes the most obscene sound when he’s finally given more room, belching again as he just tried to breathe. “What’s for dessert?”

At this rate, Kun’s going to have to deal with a sizable wet spot on his briefs, but can anyone blame him? He’s in disbelief that this is really happening– that his gorgeous boyfriend is willingly, borderline enthusiastically, letting himself be stuffed in such a way. Kun had been as overeager in his preparation of dessert as in the main course, and so he clumsily runs into the kitchen and returns to Ten with a big chocolate cake in one hand and a large glass of milk on the other.

The younger gives him a skeptical look but doesn’t say anything. Kun feels his arousal grow harder, quite thankful he’s wearing an apron, as he settles in beside Ten, the cake on his lap, the drink on the floor by his feet.

Neither of them does anything for a few seconds, not sure of what they should do next. Should they dive right into it again– Ten stuffing his face as Kun watches? Should they talk about what’s happening and why do they both seem to enjoy it so much?

Ten looks like he wants to say something, both hands rubbing unconsciously at his uncomfortably full stomach, grumbling and groaning as it works to digest the massive amount of food packed into it. The idea of him asking to stop is just a little bit disheartening for Kun– both because he still wants to see just how far Ten can go, but also because he fears he’s pushed the other past his limits. 

Hesitantly, Kun is the first one to speak. “Do you...” he mumbles, fidgeting with the edges of the plate holding the untouched cake. “Want to…?”

The blonde looks uncertain. His eyes are focused on the cake, and Kun can almost see him salivating at the sight of it– dripping chocolate, undoubtedly as deliciously made as the rest of the food he’s been enjoying. 

“I want you to feed me.”

Kun almost feels like he didn’t hear that clearly, and Ten is scared he’ll ask him to repeat himself. Repeating may lead to questions, and questions require explanations. The younger doesn’t feel like he could give one right now– because he doesn’t really know either.

Luckily for him, Kun replies to him with one word.

“Open.” 

His voice is gentle, but it’s still enough for it alone to turn Ten on, and he does as he’s told. A forkful of cake rises up to his mouth, and the moment his lips close around it, he can’t help but let out a contented sigh. The cake is delicious and creamy, a chocolate truffle cheesecake with a crunchy top, creamy middle, and perfectly crumbly crust. It’s rich and he moans softly at the taste of it, opening immediately for another bite as soon as he'd swallowed the first.

“That good?” Kun’s voice is amused.

“Give me a bigger piece.” 

The older grants his wish and breaks off a larger piece for him to eat next. It almost fills Ten’s entire mouth, chocolate smeared on his lip as he closes his eyes and just enjoys it. 

He moans throatily with every bite, which drives Kun absolutely wild. Now that he’s so close to the blonde, he can hear every swallow, hear every sound made by that delightfully swollen stomach, see every centimeter of it expanding to accommodate the rich, heavy cake. He pauses as Ten runs a chocolate-coated tongue over his lips, his breath coming in shallow pants as a strained look appears on his face.

“Mmn...” They’re certainly not taking it slow, and the cake is _rich_ , chocolate still coating the back of his tongue as he swallows thickly and then lets out a soft burp.

“Pause?” Kun presses a kiss to his temple, setting the plate aside on the couch and joining Ten on holding his swollen tummy. Kun gives him a gentle rub, coaxing the cake to settle a little more easily in his belly.

Ten nods. "Can I have some milk?" 

Wordlessly, his boyfriend hands over the glass of milk he'd brought. Ten gives a soft murmur of delight. His stomach responds instantly as he gulps the milk down, swelling out noticeably each time he swallows. When he finishes it off, he gives a groan, passing down the empty glass to the other and enjoying the constant rubbing at his hugely distended belly.

“We can stop now if you want to,” Kun says, his voice softer than ever as he pats Ten’s swelling belly.

“No. I can finish it,” Ten follows the comment up with a deep belch, and then a groan as some of the pressure eases. He’s actually not so sure if he can finish the cake, but he doesn’t want Kun to stop. He’s being fed at a good pace, he’s strangely enjoying it, and he licks the milk from his lips in preparation to keep going.

A soft hiccup precedes another burp, but Ten nods, as if to let the other know he’s ready for more.

Kun doesn’t hesitate, but he puts down the fork and instead moves onto feeding Ten with his bare hands. He takes a big chunk of cake into one hand and offers it to his boyfriend, while his other hand still rubs in circles at the younger’s belly.

It took Ten a second, but he takes another breath and, when he welcomes the cake, he also draws the tips of Kun’s fingers into his mouth, licking the sticky residue off with lazy suckles and swirls of his tongue. 

Kun gives a soft murmur full of arousal. He can’t quite keep still now, rocking gently back and forth as he feeds the other again. He half expects Ten to call it quits then and there, but the blonde keeps going at the cake without hesitation, moaning as his belly stretches to accommodate each bite.

Every bite takes visible effort, albeit a pleasurable one. Kun’s own breath is coming unsteadily now, as he squirms in his seat, feeling as though he’s about to come in his pants, mess and embarrassment be damned. The various sounds that Ten makes are just so sweet and sexy, the feel of his swollen belly so lovely against Kun’s eager and skilled hands. It rises and falls slightly with every strained breath.

He feeds him bite after bite like that until they’re down to the last piece of crust, without bothering to wipe the smear for Ten. Once he swallows the last bite and takes a deep breath, Kun puts away the empty plate. 

And that’s it. 

Ten has managed to successfully eat everything his boyfriend had prepared for him that night, a whole bunch of meals prepared with the excuse of feeding him back to health. If the goal was to make up for the lost weight, that has been long surpassed. Ten looks so big and so full he can barely move. His lids feel heavy, his breath is ragged, but he feels _good._

He feels loved, in a particular way.

"You know what's weird?" the younger asks breathily after a few more seconds of silence, and Kun stiffens.

"... What?"

Unexpectedly, Ten chuckles softly.

Kun looks for his eyes, curious about what he’s about to say, but Ten looks away, embarrassed. 

"I… I have the strangest boner right now."

His boyfriend’s face becomes impossibly warm, blush intensifying. When the younger finally turns around and notices his expression, his own blush deepens.

"I- I know it’s crazy..." he stammers and then curses with a groan. "Shit, why'd I even...? I mean, what kind of person..." he laughs nervously, looking down at his belly, "gets turned on by... by having their stomach so overstuffed that they can hardly even move...? I’m sure... you must think–"

He’s definitely about to say a dumb thing, but something that’s not food suddenly presses to his lips. The kiss is brief, chaste, and Kun draws back then, his eyes shining despite the scarlet blush he’s still sporting.

"I think you look sexy."

Ten splutters for a moment. "B-but...!"

No buts. Kun cuts him off again and, this time, the kiss isn’t quite as short or chaste. He places both his hands on the blonde’s bloated stomach and leans forward enough so he can slide his tongue into the other's mouth. He can taste chocolate still coating the back of his boyfriend’s tongue as Ten moans throatily and returns the kiss, despite his lack of understanding. 

When Kun finally draws back, he does only to lean down to kiss the swell of Ten's belly. His skin is taut, his stomach hard beneath a soft layer of fat. Kun kisses as far down the curve as he can while still sitting on the couch, and then he slips down onto the floor to kneel between Ten's legs. His boyfriend wraps his fingers around Kun’s hair as the older takes his belly in both hands, massaging gently as he kisses it all over.

Kun presses his lips to the tender skin once, twice. Then he looks back up at the squirming, flustered Ten, his smile warm and his eyes shimmering.

“How does this feel?” he asks, giving in and reaching down to palm himself through his pants as he continues to kiss Ten’s tummy.

“It’s... It’s not b-bad,” Ten manages, conflicted sensations flooding his body as his boyfriend mouths his softness, causing the younger to buck up. 

It’ actually kind of pleasant, and Ten feels his body heat up under Kun’s attentions. He’s still a little self-conscious, but the other’s hands on him are making him feel wanted. Sexy. Kun keeps making low, eager little sounds as he places gentle nips and licks down Ten’s belly.

Then he bites, and Ten moans, his eyelids fluttering.

“Oh,” Kun breathes, pulling back momentarily to glance up at Ten, who has his hands clapped over his mouth. He shifts around in between the younger’s parted legs, and he trails his fingers around Ten’s love handles, soft and pliable and warm. Ten squirms behind the shield of his hands and Kun frowns.

“Lower your hands. I want to hear you.”

Ten groans as soon as his boyfriend moves further down, nosing at the space where his belly pushes his pants down as praise starts spilling from his lips.

“You did so well” Kun compliments him, hooking his fingers with difficulty at the hem of Ten’s pants. They’re tight against his stomach, and it’s the hottest thing the older has ever seen. “You promised to let me feed you all I wanted, and you did. You did so good, so good for me. Look at you, look at you tummy,” he presses his hands against it, causing him to moan softly. “You’re so beautiful. So full. So perfect for me.”

“Kun...”

The older stops rubbing for a moment so he can get back up on the couch beside his boyfriend, and he leans in to wrap Ten up in a slow kiss, hands back to his belly as soon as he gets the chance. Ten's lips are sticky and sweet, and Kun groans at the sugary taste, sucking his bottom lip clean, licking the top. He only pulls back when Ten pushes him off. For a moment, Kun’s concerned he’s said or done something bad. 

But then Ten just stifles a burp against his fist, and Kun chuckles softly.

They kiss again, and the older can still taste the remnants of chocolate, revels in the warm wetness of Ten’s mouth. Ten tries to kiss back but he’s too tired, and his lips keep parting on soft moans and sighs, so he just ends up panting lightly into Kun’s mouth as he’s kissed messily. It’s a lot more careless than most of their kisses, more damp and sloppy, but it’s good.

Kun slips back down between his legs and starts to tug at the legs of his pants, encouraging Ten to lift his ass to keep going. The younger clearly gets the hint, but that’s easier said than done when that sort of movement requires abdominal strength. Ten does his best, able to move only momentarily and sigh in exhaustion as Kun takes the opportunity to yank the pants out from underneath of him and leave his boyfriend in just his briefs.

“Scoot forward.” 

Ten obeys, getting his ass poised on the edge of the couch and opening his legs wider to give both Kun and his belly a little more room. And when the older leans in and mouths up his cock through the confines of his underwear, the curve of Ten’s stomach sitting heavy against his cheek, Ten moans his loudest in the whole night. It’s like his senses have been heightened in some weird way, like being aware of the heaviness of his stomach makes him aware of everything else as well.

Kun starts to bite at his inner thighs. The first sharp nip pulls a surprise noise from Ten, and he reaches down to card his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. The way the older moans against him as he works, leaving small teeth marks and broken blood vessels makes Ten squirm, panting and breathing Kun’s name.

Pressing a kiss to his belly, he finally reaching up to tug the waistband of Ten’s briefs down. Ass up so they can be pulled off completely, the younger's cock is eager to spring out, and Kun doesn’t waste time taking the tip in between his lips.

It'd taken some practice, but he now knows exactly what he’s doing, and he has Ten moaning with his head tipped back and eyes closed within minutes. Kun’s hands are on his boyfriend’s hips, grabbing at his sides and holding him still as he bobs his head. When Ten lets out a particularly high moan, Kun pulls back off with a pop and gently sucks on the head for a moment before pulling off completely.

“You’re so pretty. So full and so round, for me,” his voice is heavy with lust at this point, one hand massaging the side of Ten’s hanging belly while using the other to stroke himself over his restraining pants. “Stuffing yourself just for me.”

“Kun, please...”

Compliant, Kun wraps his mouth around Ten’s cock again, and everything feels amazing. He’s so swollen that he curves his back to stick his stomach out in hopes that it’ll make him feel better, and he stifles a belch as his cock jerks with need against Kun’s tongue. 

Kun has gone back to kneading into his sides, and Ten tries to lift his hips to try and get more from him, but finds it too difficult to move like that. He’s pinned beneath his own weight, at the mercy of Kun’s mouth, slouched and stuffed and moaning shamelessly with one hand fisted into the older’s hair and the other resting on his gut like he’s trying to hold it all in.

It’s quite the display, Kun not holding back in making wet sounds and moaning around him at the feel of Ten’s belly brushing and bumping against his nose as he works.

As a heat starts to coil in his gut, Ten genuinely feels like he’s about to burst. He squirms, pulls at Kun’s hair, near kicks his legs in the air. And when the orgasm finally hits him, he moans deep and long, shamelessly indulgent as he spills himself into Kun’s mouth.

Kun swallows easily, continuing to suck because he knows how much Ten loves the overstimulation. Only once the younger’s fingers start to twitch against his head and he hears his partner groan weakly—sounding almost out of his head—does he finally pull back gently and places one last kiss to Ten’s thigh.

The blonde looks completely wrecked, cheeks flushed more than before, belly rising and falling quickly as he struggles to catch his breath. His head is still tipped back, eyes closed, hickeys on his belly and his thighs. 

He's never looked more gorgeous.

Kun slips back up onto the couch, leans against the armrest so Ten can lay with his back against his chest and rest. He presses a soft kiss to Ten’s jaw, then starts to gently nibble along his earlobe.

“You should see yourself,” he murmurs, his mouth pressed to the other’s ear. “Baby, you look so good. I can't keep my hands off of you.” Which is something he doesn’t need to admit, when his palms are already back on Ten’s belly, grabbing soft handfuls and palming over his sides. He’s so turned on his own cheeks are starting to flush, but he doesn’t want to stop touching Ten to touch himself. “You must still be so full...”

“On the verge of bursting,” Ten pants out, swallowing and taking a breath. 

Looking back at Kun’s face, he can see just how bad his boyfriend wants him. He’s already wearing evidence of it, had already come because of it, and he was kind of impressed at Kun’s self-restraint for not even undoing his pants yet, but he can’t bring himself to help him with that. Not in the next few minutes, anyway.

Moving his hands to pat gently at his belly, Ten mumbles. “We probably have to talk about… this, don’t we?” 

Kun just chuckles. “Probably,” he says, slowly smoothing firm and appreciative circles against every bloated inch of his boyfriend’s stomach. “Or...” he leans in to bite at Ten’s ear again. “We can just wait in silence until you can move well enough to let me carry you to bed, where I'm going to fuck you so deep and so good, we’ll have no other choice but to do this again.”

Usually, when Kun leans in and talks dirty into his ear like this, Ten has to do his best not to come on the spot. Now it’s no different. 

“...Give me five minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... part two anyone? 👉👉


End file.
